Teach Me
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Swimming lesson? What swimming lesson?


Hanna's POV

_Be there in 10._

After texting Emily I put my phone back in my purse and take the bag with my clothes in it. Today I'm going to Emily's aunt's house to spend the weekend with her. Her aunt won't be there for some vacation she's taking with her husband and so she left the house entirely to Emily. I've been there before and it's huge, it's like a mansion and it has a freakishly big pool. Apparently the swimming passion runs in the family. Emily invited me over and said that she would give me a swimming lesson. How could I resist that kind of invitation? We've been dating for a month now and it's been amazing.

"Mom! I'm leaving now!" I shouted when I got to the door.

"OK, Hanna," she replied whilst walking down the stairs. "You two are gonna sleep in like, separate rooms, aren't you?" she asked carefully. Oh God, not again, this is so awkward. She always asks something like that, ever since we told her we are together. It's becoming annoying actually. I mean, it doesn't matter if we have sex or not, at least she can't get me pregnant, am I right?

"Mom... stop it." I said and huffed a little pissed off.

"Alright, alright, just no funny business." She said in a warning tone and then gave me a motherly hug. We said our goodbyes and I finally got out of the house and walked to my car. If she only knew what we do behind closed doors. What? You think we're innocent and sweet all the time? In my opinion I hardly believe she's actually giving me a swimming lesson, she just wants an excuse for me to come over. Speaking of the devil, I hear my phone ringing the ringtone I have whenever Emily calls. I remove one hand off the steering wheel and take the phone out of my purse while putting it on speaker.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," I replied and smiled a little to myself.

"Me too, are you on your way already?" She's excited, I can hear it in her voice.

"Yep, just wait a little more."

"I miss you,"

"It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other."

"I know," It makes me blush, she makes me blush, seriously sometimes I can't handle her cuteness.

"I miss you too." When I pull in her driveway I see she's already in the door, waiting for me. Geez, she must really be excited about something. I smile at her and she smiles back. I get out of the car, taking the bag and hanging it on my left shoulder. When we're close enough to touch I place my hands on her waist and peck her on the lips.

"Eager, aren't we?" I whisper and she giggles putting her hands behind my neck. She kisses me and pulls into the house, then close the door behind her and push me against it. Oh yes, I love it when she's rough. It is now that I notice she's wearing a transparent shirt that gives me a perfect view of her bikini top, which is fucsia, how could you miss her?

"You have no idea," she replied and smiled through the kiss. "Come here." She took my hand and led me through the house. It was huge and beautiful. The modern decorations made me stare for a few seconds, the paintings on the wall were abstract and everything was in balanced colours. I may even let out a little gasp here and there. We made it to a sliding door that lead to the garden.

"Wow, is your aunt rich or what? Look at the pool!" I exclaimed excited, she opened the door and I got out just like a kid would. I heard her laugh slightly. "Oh God, this is amazing," I said and left my bag in one of the beach chairs decorating the surroundings of the pool.

"I knew you would like it." She said and smiled, then looked down at my body. "Aren't you going to take those off?" She put her fingers in the waistband of my shorts and smirked.

"I was waiting for you to." I replied in a husky tone and kissed her. She wasted no time and pulled the zipper down. I pulled them down and got out of them. Then I placed my hands on her waist and pushed my tongue in her mouth, she responded eagerly and our tongues were battling for dominance. A moment later the shirt I was wearing was on the floor, just like my shorts. I lowered the kisses to her neck and bit her a little earning a moan from her. I took her shirt and shorts off as well.

"Let's get in the water," she replied catching her breath and running her fingers through my hair.

"What about that swimming lesson?" I asked and laughed a little.

"Forget about that." She said, I knew that was just an excuse to get in my pants but I won't complain. I smiled nodding and led her to the few steps of the pool. The water was just perfect, not too cold, not too hot. We locked eyes while descending the stairs and I rested my back against the wall, the water reaching now my belly button. I let go of her hand for a few seconds while I submerged my body to get wet from head to toes. Refreshing. I go up for air and notice Emily staring, her eyes a little darker. I took her hand and pushed her closer to me, she responded with a kiss. My hands automatically go to her waist and her hands up to my head, running her fingers through my hair. Usually we don't have a lot of time to be completely alone, so every time we are, we seize every second. After a while my hand started to go up and found her bikini straps, I broke the kiss and stared at her eyes. God, she looks so beautiful right now, the sun is shining just above her which seems to give her hazel eyes this new glow. I pulled slowly the strap and took off the bra, she did the same to me and we pushed the bikini tops out of the water. I couldn't help but look a little. I smiled and kissed her again, she pushed closer making our chests touch. She let out a moan through the kiss. My right hand started to go south almost reaching her last garment but she stopped me halfway.

"But-"

"Patience," she cut me off and leaned in to kiss my neck. A dominant Emily is always my favorite Emily. She doesn't usually take the lead but now and then I let her, because why not? My thoughts were cut off when I felt her nibbling at my pulse point making me moan really loud.

"Emily," she was teasing me, she knows how crazy that drives me. I felt how one of her hands started going south and then back to my waist. She repeated that a hundred times until I let out a groan. I wanted to take her hands and guide her to accelerate the process but she took me by the wrists and stopped kissing my neck.

"It's all about self control, Hanna just relax." she let out a giggle and continued her assault in my neck. This may seem funny to her but it is not for me. Finally her hand reached to my core and she started rubbing so fucking slowly. Nevertheless that small friction made my heart race and I shut my eyes letting out a moan/groan, both from pleasure and desperation.

"Em, please..." there, I said it, that's what she wanted to hear. She wanted me to beg for her like a puppy. She looked at me smirking and unexpectedly grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around her waist. Because of the water, my body was as light as a feather, so it was really easy for her to carry me. She took off her bikini bottom and thrust forward so our cores were touching, we both let out a moan. My hands going to her back and scratching a little.

"What is it you want Hanna?" she asked through breathes.

"You know what I want." I replied getting annoyed.

"Say it."

"Fuck me." it came out a little weak, I wasn't thrusting my voice because she was caressing one of my breasts and playing with my nipple making me forget my name.

"You sure?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Emily! Just fuc-" she didn't let me finish before two of her fingers were inside me. I shut my eyes hard and moaned, resting my head against her shoulder. She thrusted her fingers fast and hard making me hit the wall. That would probably leave marks on my back but I could care less. Who doesn't like some rough sex from time to time? It's mind-blowing. I was a mess, moaning and shouting her name. I guessed she was close because of her breathing.

"Faster, Em." I whispered before reaching the point of no return. My hands digging my nails in her back while we both let out loud moans of pleasure. She let out her fingers and kissed me softly on the lips. She does that quite a lot, after us having rough sex she would then kiss me really soft like it's part of her nature being sweet and adorable. I smiled pleased and leaned back against the wall, my legs still around her waist. She smiled back and put her hands on each side of my body, on the border of the pool. Then leaned in and rubbed our noses together. I let out a giggle and she blushed.

"So, about that swimming lesson..."

"Shut up, Hanna". She replied and we laughed.


End file.
